What The Grown-Ups Do behind each other back
by LilNate03
Summary: Hey Guys it's LilNate03 here and this story is about what The Parents of The Rugrats been doing while they are away with their kids. I been speculated on some things like Chaz Finester will be mostly hangs around Didi more instead of Stu? Most of the time Chaz, Didi, and Bettye be hanging out together before Kira came along. My solution is that Chaz is trying flirt with Didi.


**What The Grown-Ups Do behind each other back when The Rugrats Are Not Around**

 **Written by: Lilnate03**

 _A/N: Hey Guys it's LilNate03 here and this story is about what The Parents of The Rugrats been doing while they are away with their kids. I been speculated on some things like Chaz Finester will be mostly hangs around Didi more instead of Stu? Most of the time Chaz, Didi, and Bettye be hanging out together before Kira came along. My solution is that Chaz is trying flirt with his best friend's wife, Didi._

 _Howard to me, looks like he can be bi along with Bettye, or they can just be a couple that has twins, Phil and Lil and married but still probably Gay/Lesbian. But, here is my story and I hope you guys like it._

 **Rugrats**

 **Season 3Episode 8A**

 **' The Last Babysitter'**

 **Stu POV:**

Before Stu Pickles was going with Randy Carmichael for the Dummi Bears concert, Stu was at the house with his father, Lou Pickles and his son, Tommy while his wife, Didi was teaching at the High School.

Stu was waiting on Alisa Carmichael to get off from school so he can walk across the street to talk to her alone since he knows that she is alone at the house. Stu was fell in love with Alisa in a creepy way since the age differences but, Stu wasn't happy with his marriage with his wife, Didi because of Didi don't believe in him making it with his Pickles Toys she thinks it's ridiculous and she mostly want to be the independent one who is working and not him.

Stu always knew that there something between Didi and Chaz because hangs out with her with Bettye most of the time. Stu watches Alisa getting off the car as she was riding with her friends as they took her home. Stu realize Alisa wasn't wearing nothing covered like a sweater with diem jeans or sneakers. Alisa was wearing a hot pink sleeveless short shirt that shows her belly button and her shirt was cut out to show her boobs with a short mini skirt and a pair of black high heels. Alisa's hair was down as she flat iron her hair to make it even more prettier.

Stu was defiantly in love with her but, afraid to talk to her, his father, Lou Pickles notice he was staring at Alisa as she was walking toward her house.

" Boy, go talk to her while you got the chance." said Lou Pickles.

" Pops, she is too young." Stu said.

" So? When I was your age, I was dating girls who are twenty or nineteen, an't nothing wrong with young girls especially the underage as long as it didn't go out of hand." Lou Pickles said as he patted his son on the back. " Go talk to her, I'll watch Tommy."

" Thanks Pops, I'm going over there." Stu said.

 **End Of Stu POV...**

 **Alisa POV:**

Alisa Carmichael was finally got inside the house good as she sat her backpack down on the kitchen table while getting her close ready to put on before her parents and her siblings get in. Alisa heard the door knock as she wonder who it was because she knows it's too early for parents and her brothers, Edwin and Buster and her sister, Susie get in from school.

Alisa opens the door as she gasped and couldn't believe it's Mr. Stu Pickles her father's best friend. Alisa sort of had a crush on Stu Pickles when she see him around. One day Alisa spotted Stu shirtless as he was only wearing a white towel as he was getting the mail off the porch. Alisa was turn on when she see his bare chest with a little chest hair and have the perfect hair. Sometimes Alisa finger herself by getting horny but, she always say that Stu Pickles was her MCM(Man Crush Monday).

Stu was wearing a white sleeveless muscle shirt with black short pants with a pair of black tennis shoes.

" Hi." Stu said.

" Hi. Umm...My father isn't here right now." Alisa said.

" I know, I came here to see you." Stu tells Alisa.

" Really?" Alisa blushes. " What is it?"

" Alisa, I like you and I always have ever since I met you." Stu confessed to her which she was in shock and couldn't believe she is hearing this.

Alisa never expected to hear that from Mr. Stu especially he is a older man and married with kids. " You like me?"

" Yeah. Look, I know it's a shocker but..." before Stu could finished his words out, Alisa automatic kissed Stu as she wrap her arms around his neck as he hold her by her waist.

Stu broke the kiss as he stare at Alisa into her deep brown eyes, " Wait, What?"

" Shut up and just kiss me." Alisa tells him as they was making out until he lift up in his arms and kick the door behind him to close the door.

Stu carried Alisa upstairs to her bedroom as he lay her on her bed as he got on top of her as he took his shirt off and making love to her by having sex with no protection.

 _ **End Of Alisa's POV...**_

 **Drew POV:**

Drew Pickles park his car at a high school parking lot as Drew pick up a high scholar cheerleader named, Jasmine Roach from school as he met her online on MySpace online as they chatted a bunch on time and been texting each other as this Jasmine girl took a picture of herself naked and sent it to Drew.

Jasmine is the beautiful mixed girl who is a red bone skin tone light skinned, Jasmine is a Senior of high school and getting ready to graduate soon. Drew was at the driver side while Jasmine was on the passenger side as she was giving Drew a 'BJ' on the school parking lot while no one was watching.

They suddenly stop, as Jasmine fix her hair as she kissed Drew on the cheek, " That was amazing!"

" Not as amazing as you are." Drew grin as he fix up his pants.

" I can't believe you are Mrs. Didi Pickles's brother?" Jasmine questioned.

" Brother in law, she married my brother." Drew replied.

" Well, I feel so sorry for your brother, Mrs. Didi, is a total bitch! That bitch is very racist when it come up to black people." said Jasmine.

" Why you think that?" Drew questioned her as he was concerned.

" Mrs. Didi separate all the black away from each other because she thinks we will be disturbing the class and she call some of the guys at school thugs and call me and some other girls ghetto." Jasmine explained to Drew.

" What? That's not like Didi at all." Drew said.

" Maybe you just don't know her well and maybe your brother doesn't know much about her at all either." Jasmine replied.

 **Be Continued...**


End file.
